Various types of bandages are commercially available for use in preventing leakage or bleeding from an aggressive bleeding site, such as a dialysis port, or a major wound. However, such bandages have left much to be desired from the standpoint of effectiveness is stopping massive bleeding from such a site. Thus, a need exists for a simple, low-cost, yet effective bandage which will prevent facilitate clotting and minimize blood leakage from an aggressive bleeding site. The subject invention addresses that need.